Baddies!
by Aileen8703
Summary: Just a quick ancedote of my fixation with bad guys, particularly blonde evil villians!


This is just a quick anecdote- just a thought really and is dedicated to all those deliciously evil baddies out there.  
  
The scene is set. Monday night and I am glued to the television screen to await the longed for return of my favorite television show Alias which has been on a long hiatus. As the opening credits roll I find my self-ready to be dazzled by the main male character, Vaughn's charm and wit. In case for the few people out there that don't know who he is, Vaughn is the stereotypical Hero. The one, who saves the day, gets the girl and possess good looks, charm and a personality, I am sad to say, that resembles wheat. However, this minor flaw doesn't matter to the avid Hero lovers because the hero has so many other endearing characteristics that if a real life man possessed them we would marry them before they could say hello. Anyway, I am ready and waiting to let myself swoon in front of the television as soon as he appears but instead a blonde, very handsome young man walks onto the screen. I am disappointed at the lack of Vaughn but listen to the exchange on the screen. The blonde man, I discover, is gorgeous, intelligent, has a yummy British accent and is very, very evil. I mean evil as in "I will torture and kill you and then go out for dinner in the same suit" kind of evil. This usually doesn't appeal to me as I had been brainwashed in my childhood by all the Disney Movies that portray the bad guy as en evil old, ugly man but I am fascinated by this 'bad guy'. As Vaughn joins the blonde on the screen I begin to compare them mentally and suddenly discover that Vaughn is a babbling idiot who couldn't fight his way out of a transparent paper bag. The evil guy- Sark, has a complex character that is hard to read and I might add a very sexy smirk. Quickly by the end of the show I am transformed; no longer will I covet the cute but dumb floppy-haired hero who will predictably get the girl and save the day. I am now fantasizing about the evil blonde with a smirk that makes your knees go weak. And so the process begins.  
  
Suddenly I am noticing the wonderful array of evil, young and attractive males there are in my books and my movies. I picked up an old favorite; Tamora Pierce The Protector of the Small and realize that the giant redheaded love interest doesn't compare to the evil, devious mind that is Joren, who I might point out is another blonde with a sexy smirk. I then proceeded to Harry Potter where dare I say it Draco Malfoy- yet another British evil blonde- is looking appealing. I suddenly discover that I find the hero boring and tedious, a worry wart in every aspect and am constantly asking the heroine if she was blind, deaf or dumb to overlook such a fine and evil specimen of man. Even in the Gilmore Girls, which is the stereotypical wholesome show, I was drawn to the bad boys. Every time that the blonde haired delinquent that was Tristian smirked I just wanted to knock him off his feet and ahemm. The arrival of Jess fulfilled my bad boy fix for the week and I watched in anticipation as his witty and sarcastic banter made Dean, the floppy haired bagboy look pale in comparison. I spent weeks yelling at Rory, the heroine, who ignored Jess, the bad boy and stayed with the floppy haired idiot. God I really thought that the tv show gods did it on purpose to torture me.  
  
I was convinced that I was ill. I wrote to my friends with pleas to help me, I watched all the romantic movies I could in hopes that the hero's kind and lovely nature would appeal to me. It was no use, however, I discovered that all other characters seemed flat and unexciting. By this time I had come to discover that a frightening lot movies had evil and very cute guys who strangely enough were British and or Blonde. This coincidence is still unexplained but I am currently itching to go to England and meet these evil people for myself. God if only I was born British. So having no choice but to embrace the fact that I am an evil guy lover for the rest of my life or the rest of my teenage years. They are the people who I like to idolize and read about in fan fiction. Joren and Kel stories are my particular favorites.  
  
In conclusion, this is a message to all those other people like me; the ones who are scorned by the hero lovers. I hope that you will embrace this fetish as I have done. Do not worry there are others like you and unlike the hero lovers we have learnt a valuable traits; how to smirk properly and how to cleverly take over the world!  
  
This was a slightly crazy piece of writing that was written when I was very tired but is so true that I had to put it up! Oh and please no flames because I like evil, interesting guys and you are stuck with boring, unimaginative characters that perpetually have that puppy dog expression on their faces that makes you just want to kick them.  
  
Below is a list of my fav baddies,  
  
Sark- Alias Draco Malfoy- Harry Potter Joren- Protector of the small Jess- Gilmore Girls Tristian- Gilmore Girls Spike- Buffy Ryan- OC 


End file.
